Recently, web portals, which provide access to a variety of applications and content through a single location, have become increasingly popular. One ongoing need has been the ability for providers of web applications to utilize a wide range of applications without having to set up an elaborate support framework for the applications.
The Web Services for Remote Portlets (WSRP) standard by the OASIS group has enabled the delivery of functional applications from producer sites to consumer sites. However, the implementation of WSRP has presented considerable opportunities for further enhancement, extension of functionality and improvement.